Shower head and water flow problems are known in the art, yet no current device fully addresses the needs of a well designed shower head. For example, shower heads are notorious for allowing continued water flow, water siphoning, and water drip. Also, most shower heads do not provide ease of adjustment, if adjustment is at all provided for positioning the shower head. If provided, adjustment typically only includes directional positioning of the shower head water stream. The current apparatus provides adjustable water flow, water shutoff prior to the shower head, and height and directional adjustments of water delivery.